


Stupid Shelves and Magical Powders

by NicoNico



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Steter Week, well...more like my attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNico/pseuds/NicoNico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Stiles wanted to do was get the small bottle from the top of the shelf. Peter? Well, Peter was too busy laughing to help. That asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Shelves and Magical Powders

Moving in with Peter was the best decision Stiles had ever made. Peter had a whole ton of books at his house – both regular and magical and he could keep all his books at Peter’s place. So rather than running back and forth between their places to get info about the next big bad, he could just stay at Peter’s. He was also an amazing cook, Stiles really had no idea what he was missing out until Peter had laid the seemly plain plate of pasta in front of him. He almost broke down on the spot and offered Peter a marriage proposal. The words are still on the tip of his tongue whenever Peter cooks for him. Another thing would be that they didn’t have to go between house to house when they wanted to snuggle, not to mention work around John’s schedule whenever they wanted to have sex. The amount of times John had walked in on them was _terrifying_ , he didn’t want his dad seeing him have sex again be the reason for a heart attack.

But the absolute best thing would have to be his magic supply. After Beacon Hills stopped being such a large…well, beacon, Deaton retired from his vet business and disappeared. Now Scott is the one who runs the only vet office in town and Stiles now has no one to supply his magical needs.  At first, Stiles thought getting the materials would be easy but he was so wrong. Even mountain ash was near impossible to get so don’t even get him started on things like the crushed bones of a dying fae. (Apparently, getting that had something to do with dancing naked around a fairy ring on a full moon). Honestly, he didn’t want to know how Deaton and Peter got all of this stuff.

The only thing annoying about all of Peter’s magic supplies would be where he placed them. Peter put all of his magic supplies on the top shelf and he wouldn’t even listen to Stiles when he asked him to place them back down onto one of the lower levels. It’s not like he was going to drop them all. Okay, maybe once he put some of the powders into their food…but in his defense he was so sure that it was pepper and garlic powder until Peter turned into a baby owl. Peter may have been small but his bites hurt like hell. But no, even if Stiles fixed him up after that incident, Peter forbad any magical item to be placed on any shelf but the top one.

 The problem was Stiles couldn’t reach the top shelf. Although Stiles and Peter were around the same height (Stiles just a little taller than Peter), Peter stood on the counter to place every object inside. And let’s just say, the last time Stiles tried to get one of the objects from the back of the shelf, he fell from the counter and almost cracked open his skull. He would have if Peter wasn’t standing behind him like he _knew_ Stiles was going to fall. _That asshole._

So now Stiles was standing by the cabinet and wondering if it was worth to call Peter. On one hand, if he got the grinded unicorn horn, he could make the most badass invisibility spell and when the next pack meeting came around he was so going to prank Derek and Scott, but on the other hand he would buy himself at least a week of embarrassment where Peter would follow him around make comments about his inability to reach high objects. He could hear them now. _Stiles, I’ll get that toothbrush for you, the counter is probably too high. You need that book, are you sure you can reach it? It’s not too high for you? Do you want me to lift you up, baby?_

 _‘First option it is.’_ Stiles thought to himself. Stiles stood on his tippy toes and reached up towards the shelf. Opening the door was easy, it was getting what he wanted that was hard. For once he was lucky, the bottle was placed right near the front of the shelf and his fingertips just dragged over the side of the bottle. If he could just stretch a little more he’d be able to-

“Stiles, what are you doing?”

“Holy fricken’ shit.” Stiles said jumping from the counter. “Not cool Peter, are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Peter chuckled. “You know I’d never want to harm you. Well, unless you asked for it.” The glint in his eyes was clear when he walked up to Stiles and kissed him once on the forehead then leaned down to capture his lips in a chaste kiss. “Do you need any help with anything?”

“Nope, I’m good, go read like you usually do.” Stiles said shooing off Peter to the couch. “I’ll join you in a bit.”

Only when Peter left did Stiles start to reach for the bottle again. He was so close. He placed his other hand on the sink to try and lift himself a little higher. Almost there. Almost there. _Shit._ Two bottles fell into the sink with a loud clang, breaking the bottle and spraying most of the contents everywhere within the sink. Luckily, both of them were not the unicorn horn but they’re still going to be hell to replace.

“Stiles?” Peter said from inside the living room.

“I’m fine.” He shouted back. He paced back and forth within the kitchen, there was no point in saving the stuff he dropped now, most of it fell into the sink and down the drain. He just hoped it wasn’t anything poisonous for everyone’s sake. He could try –

“Don’t even think about climbing on the counter again.”

“What? What counter, I don’t know anything about a counter. I totally wasn’t going to climb on that counter again.” He paused and sighed. “Peter, can I please have your help?”

“I was wondering if you’d ever ask.” While waiting for Peter, Stiles tried to reach for the bottle again but he still couldn’t reach it. Peter could lift him up a little, that would work. But when Peter came into the kitchen, he broke into laughter.

“Peter, come on, please help me.” He turns back to look Peter in the eye, arm still reaching towards the bottle. “I just need to get a little higher.” Peter broke out into another burst of laughter. “I know I’m just short okay, and it’s not fair I’m not allowed to climb the counter. It’s not that funny.”

“Stiles, did you happen to look what was by your feet?” he said between bursts of laughter.

“I can look later, please Peter just help.” Peter wasn’t laughing anymore but Stiles could still see his shoulders shaking a little. _Bastard._

Peter walked up to Stiles, stepped up and grabbed the bottle. _Wait...stepped up?_ By Peter’s feet there was a small step stool; it was small enough to fit in between the crook of the cabinet and the floor but perfect height for Stiles to reach the bottle.

Peter was laughing again when he handed Stiles the bottle. “Do you need my help for anything else? Finding you a stool perhaps?”

“Nope, nada, leave me alone with my shame. I hate you and never want to see you again.” Stiles rambled.

Peter’s laughter had died down to a small chuckle. “You know I love you.” Peter pecked Stiles on the cheek and Stiles returned one to his lips before placing his arms around Peter’s waist.

“Love you too” he muttered.

Although Peter loved him, it didn’t stop him from telling the story to the pack during the next meeting and well if Peter’s clothing suddenly turned invisible…it had nothing to do with him. The looks on everyone’s faces was hilarious though.

**Author's Note:**

> To be truthful, I actually wrote this kinda last minute when I caught word of Steter week a few days ago. I'm just hoping I'll have enough time to write another before the week is over (especially one for day 6).


End file.
